As the technology evolves, the operating interfaces of various electronic products gradually become more user-friendly in recent years. For example, through the touch panel, the user can directly operate on the screen with a finger or a stylus to input a message/text/pattern, which spares the trouble of using an input device such as a keyboard or a button. In fact, the touch panel usually includes a sensing panel and a monitor disposed behind the sensing panel. The electronic device determines the meaning of the touch events according to the location of the touch made by the user on the sensing panel and the content displayed by the monitor, and performs the corresponding operations.
Specifically, the receiving electrodes of the touch panel may be affected by the common mode noise, where the common mode noise may gave more or less affection on all of the receiving electrodes of the touch panel. When the SNR (Signal-to-Noise Ratio) is small, the touch signal may be overwhelmed by the common mode noise, such that the touch location may not be correctly determined. Therefore, how to eliminate the common mode noise of the receiving electrode of the touch panel is a significant objective in the field.